


Детство Бейнбриджа

by winni_w



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Бейнбридж тоже когда-то был маленьким. </p>
<p>Предупреждение: флафф с расчлененкой<br/>Написано на ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детство Бейнбриджа

Бейнбридж тоже когда-то был маленьким.  
Однажды его щенку оторвали лапку соседские хулиганы: вот так взяли и рванули с мясом. Щенок визжал и плакал невыносимо, как человек; Бейнбридж так рыдал над ним, пока нес на руках домой, рыдал, пока поднимался по крыльцу, пока шел на кухню, рыдал, пока укладывал щенка на стол. Так рыдал, что глаза его собирались выплакаться наружу.  
Мама поступила очень просто: она надела белые латексные перчатки, взяла хирургическую иголку с ниткой, взяла ножку от только что ощипанного цыпленка и - пришила на место вырванной лапы. И еще долила клизмой немного куриной крови прямо собаке в вены. Все это время щенок лежал в тазу без сознания из-за сильного шока. Бейнбридж стоял на табуретке, облокотясь на стол, и с раскрытым ртом следил за ловкими руками мамы, за тем, как точно и безукоризненно она двигалась. Глаза передумали выплакиваться, и слезы высохли; на кухне творилась магия.  
Мама отерла испачканные руки о крахмальный передник и улыбнулась сыну. Ее голову окружал солнечный свет, лившийся из кухонного окна, и казалось, что вокруг нее - сияющий рыжий нимб.  
\- Ну что ж, немного снотворного, немного покоя, и через недельку твой щеночек будет как новенький.  
Бейнбридж смотрел на куриную трехпалую ногу, аккуратно пришитую к собачьему телу - она смотрелась так странно, и это было так... красиво. У мальчика щекочуще сжалось под ложечкой, и он решил, что это восторг.   
\- Мама! Я буду таким, как ты! - выпалил Бейнбридж, соскочил с табуретки и обнял маму изо всех сил - вернее, мамины коленки; на что хватило ростика, то и обнял. Мама смеялась где-то там высоко над ним.


End file.
